1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting time in a digital clock through a ten-key and a system for performing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been, for example, a digital clock having an alarm function in which time setting is performed through a ten-key as shown in FIG. 3.
In the drawing, a lock switch 8 is normally in a locked state, while, when a time data is entered through a ten-key 9, the lock switch 8 is made set. There are provided mode keys 10 and 11 for selecting the mode to be subject to time setting, that is, for selecting one of the present time and the alarm time to be subject to time setting. A set key 12 admits the data from the ten-key 9 to execute the time setting.
When the time setting is performed in such an arrangement, at first the lock switch 8 is made to be in the set state to enable the time setting. After the designation as to which one of the present time and the alarm time should be subject to the time setting has been performed by the mode-key 10 or 11, time data is entered through the ten-key 9. Upon completion of entry of the time data through the ten-key 9, the time data is admitted through the set-key 12 to perform the time setting.
In the above-mentioned method, it is necessary to provide the lock switch 8 and to select a time-setting mode by operating the lock switch. The method is therefore disadvantageous in high cost, in wide space, as well as in complicated operation for performing the time setting.